The High Road
by Cherry Blossom Pie
Summary: I never do songfics, but I think this song has a really good story. It was hard to write, so I really appreciate reviews! If you like it, I'll write more!


**"The High Road"**  
_  
__**Oh  
Yeah Yeah  
Oh**_

I gave you my heart  
I gave you my soul  
I gave everything that I had

"I love you with all my heart, Troy." The brunette fingered the gold locket that she'd been given.

"I love you too, Brie."

_**But ya left me in the cold**_

"I'm sorry, but this just isn't going to work."

"What happened to 'I love you'?"

"We both know I never meant it. We were just never meant to be." The brown haired boy kissed the girl on her forehead. "Goodbye, Brie." Then he walked out of the door for the last time.

"What happened to our two years, Troy?" whispered Gabriella sadly.__

_**But still I have faith  
Somehow I believe  
That if I keep love in my heart  
It will find it's way to me**_

"I'm still thinking of you, Troy. Even if you don't want me to." She clutched the gold locket with a picture of them both happy and carefree. A single tear dropped onto the top.

"Gabriella?"

"Troy? What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry. I came here to ask you to take me back. What I said three years ago was a mistake. The worst one I ever made." __

_**I could fight  
Seek revenge  
But that's not who I am  
No I'm not giving in  
I will rise above**_

"No, Troy. You broke my heart. I'm not accepting this after three years. Take this." Gabriella flung the locket at him and walked away, leaving the desolate boy to finger the warm gold and stare at the empty frame. He snapped the locket shut and stuffed it in his pocket.__

_**I'm gonna keep walking  
Though it may seem far  
I'm gonna keep preaching  
When life gets too hard**__  
__**Not gonna let you bring me down  
I'll take the high road**_

I'm gonna keep climbing

"It's raining, Brie!" The brunette shook the hair out of her curls but kept walking up the hill, ignoring the guy running after her. "Don't call me that! Just get out of my life." A broken-hearted sob echoed through the empty night. _  
__**Till I see the top  
I'm gonna keep trying  
Though I may get lost  
Not gonna let you bring me down  
I take the high road**_

"Ugh! Where am I? Guess I'll just keep walking." __

_**I'm gonna get by on the high road  
Yes I will  
I'm gonna get by on the high road**_

This pain that I feel  
I will overcome

Gabriella stared at the picture in her hand. Tears dripped endlessly down her face.

_**I know somewhere deep down inside  
It's the pain that makes us strong**_

She clenched her hand around the picture and her eyes became empty. She looked ahead and no other way, just kept walking._  
__**I could curse  
I could shout  
Take the easy way out**_

"Damn you. Why did you have to do this to me?" screamed Gabriella._  
__**I forgive you  
somehow I will rise above**_

"Gabriella! You've been walking for days now! Have you even eaten?"

"I forgive you, Troy."

"Huh?"

"I can do better. I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you when you decided to break up with me. But now I'm sorry you aren't good enough for me." She ripped the heart-shaped picture into shreds and tossed it at his face, which was stained with tears. He'd never been able to cry. Now, because of her, he was.__

_**I'm gonna keep walking  
Though it may seem far  
I'm gonna keep preaching  
When life gets too hard  
Not gonna let you bring me down  
I take the high road**_

"I'm sorry, Troy," whispered Gabriella. She knelt down and looked toward the sky, putting her hands together for one final prayer.__

_**I'm gonna keep climbing  
Till I see the top  
I'm gonna keep trying  
Though I may get lost  
Not gonna let you bring me down  
I take the high road**_

I get by  
To be real  
I can't keep it inside  
I may fall sometimes

"What happened, Gabriella?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she snapped.

"I'm your best friend. Talk. Where's Troy?"

"Gone! Now leave me alone, Taylor!" She collapsed into a heap, crying.

_**But I will survive**_

"I'm okay now. After five years of lamenting, I truly am."_  
__**  
I'm gonna keep reaching  
I'm gonna keep climbing  
I'm gonna keep trying**_

I'm gonna keep walking  
Though it may seem far  
I'm gonna keep preaching  
When life gets too hard  
Not gonna let you bring me down  
I take the high road

"Troy, I've finally gotten over you." Gabriella said, as she stood at the top of the highway, watching the cars speed away below.__

_**I'm gonna get by on the high road  
I'm gonna get by on the high road  
I'm gonna get by on the high road  
I'm gonna get by on the high road  
I'm gonna get by on the high road**_

"Finally."


End file.
